Library/CE
TOi TOi, aka Technology of Interest, is an article aggregation program currently popular with the young and young at heart. It analyzes a user's preferences and interests and automatically gathers information from the internet. The developer is a mysterious person known only as "TC". The TOi program is, in reality, a highly sophisticated information control system based on the currently incomplete T-System. Shin Yokozaki The small city Touya currently lives in. It became somewhat notorious ten years ago as a result of the Wadatsumi Incident. It is now a mostly peaceful place with very little in the way of drama or excitement. The site of the Wadatsumi disaster and the surrounding vicinity is now known as the Restricted Ward, and is off-limits to all unauthorized personnel. Hakuou Academy A private high school attended by Hinata, Touya, and Akira. Es enrolled the day after first meeting Touya and saving his bacon. Much to his surprise, Touya runs into Mei while hiding out on the school's roof, finding out that she is a year behind him. Not long after meeting her, Kuon, too, enrolled as a student. Maha Raja A curry restaurant where Touya works part-time. The manager mostly works behind the scenes, with his assistant being the driving force behind the operation. The restaurant is very boom or bust; when it's busy it's like the whole city showed up to be seated at the same time. After Touya stopped the Embryo from awakening, it closed down under somewhat suspicious circumstances. Wadatsumi Can refer either to the Wadatsumi Research Facility or the Wadatsumi Incident, a horrible disaster that occurred ten years ago, in which thousands of people literally disappeared. Touya is one of the few survivors of that event. After Wadatsumi, the number of reported cases of people having their "Drive" activated skyrocketed. Wadatsumi Facility A research facility located in the center of Shin Yokozaki City. The official name was "Information Tracking and Observation Facility (Takamagahara): Wadatsumi Research Facility". The main purpose of the facility was to explore and develop new energy sources. Until the organization that ran it collapsed and fragmented, it was considered the most advanced laboratory of its kind. The head of the facility at the time of the disaster was Suzuko Kagari, Touya's mother. What's left of the complex is currently under the control of the Mitsurugi Agency. Takamagahara The organization that originally funded and managed the Wadatsumi Research Facility. It was dismantled right after the disaster and, for all practical purposes, no longer exists. Takamagahara was trying to tap into the limitless energy of the "Azure" in order to power the T-System, which was designed to perform "intervention phenomenon". Unomaru was involved in the creation of the T-System and, like Touya Kagari, is a survivor of the Wadatsumi Incident. While in operation, the Magic Guild worked closely with Takamagahara and provided them with the "Origin of the Grimoire" to aid their research. Wadatsumi Incident Ten years ago, an estimated three thousand people disappeared without a trace in the span of a single night. At the same time a ferocious black storm appeared and enveloped the Wadatsumi Research Facility, reducing it to a broken and dilapidated ruin. As the disaster occurred at the lab, it was given the name "Wadatsumi Incident". The disaster was the result of their failure to refine the Embryo. The black storm was actually an expulsion of super-concentrated seithr, which was being used in the Embryo experiment. Restricted Ward Referred to by locals as the "The Ward," it's an area of about two square kilometers surrounding the vicinity around the former Wadatsumi Research Facility. The area is all but abandoned due to serious health safety issues. As the Restricted Ward is a virtual wasteland, it has spawned a number of rumors and urban legends. Recently, it has become the preserve of criminals and mysterious strangers. Phenomenon A term used to identify potential events and the probability of them occurring. Seithr A unique particle found in minute quantities in the air the world over. Primarily used as a source of "power" by mages and sorcerers, it can also be utilized by those identified as "Unions," who use seithr when unleashing their "Drive" abilities. No one is quite sure what it is, exactly, and its origin has yet to be adequately explained. Outside of the before mentioned groups, the vast majority of people have no idea seithr exists. Within the scientific community, there is a theory which postulates that all life is made from seithr. Grimoire A shorthand way of referring the "Origin of the Grimoire". Touya somehow uses the Grimoire to channel the power of the Black Beast. Origin of the Grimoire According to the folklore of Ishana, "It contains all of the power of the God of Calamity. For the chosen one, the truth of the "Azure" shall be revealed". What is this power, and what is the "Azure"? Outside of its name, not even the appearance of the Grimoire is known. As what little information regarding it is preserved in the legends of Ishana, it is believed that it was once in the possession of the Magic Guild. The "Grimoire" possessed by Touya is actually a super-concentrated seithr crystal that was formed when the Embryo refinement experiment failed. Embryo The mysterious object that Takamagahara sought to create and perfect through the research performed at Wadatsumi. The Embryo was the code name given to their creation and is thought to have strong ties to the "Origin of the Grimoire". The Embryo has the power to change the past in order to effect the future through what is known as "phenomenon intervention". It can also open the Gates of Sheol, which lead to the "Boundary". However, the Grimoire is required to adequately refine the Embryo before it can serve as the key to the gates. Gates of Sheol A gate the leads to another plane of existence known as the "Boundary". Often just called "The Gate". Boundary A plane of reality which contains a seemingly inexhaustible supply of seithr. It exists outside the universe the world currently inhabits, and is an enigma wrapped in a mystery. The Azure The reason this world exists. The embodiment of omnipotent power. The "root" of all things, it is said to be somewhere deep within the Boundary, that plane of reality hidden behind the Gates of Sheol. Soul Eater The code name given to the powers hidden within the Grimoire. Once the requirements of its use are fulfilled, its powers allow the wielder to change form, drain the life force from those in the vicinity, and refine the Embryo. Without access to the "Soul Eater," refining the Embryo is impossible. Restriction Releaseb (Limitation Penance) Using a fragment of the power of the Black Beast of which the Grimoire is comprised of, it sends out a negative wave feedback that absorbs an attacker's life force. Awakening Release (X Blaze) By introducing positive feedback into the seithr contained within the Grimoire, the "power" contained therein can be safely held within one's body. Only Touya Kagari is capable of this and, when in this state, will not absorb the life force of those around him. Legacy Weapon The name given to all weapons uncovered through extensive excavation of ancient ruins of unknown origins. Also known by the acronym OOPARTS. OOPARTS A term used for items (especially weapons) that are impossible to re-create with current technology/knowledge. It is an acronym for Out of Place Artifacts. Is also used for Out of Place Handicrafts by those of a more cynical bent. Murakumo (Crystal Sealing Blade) A weapon created in the form of an overly-large sword wielded by Es. One of the few Legacy Weapons remaining in the world, it can easily cut through the crystals of the Union-infected. There is no real information about any potential repercussions regarding its use. Sealed Spear: Izayoi A spear-like weapon give to Kuon, it is one of the Legacy Weapons possessed by the Magic Guild, and requires special permission before it can be used. It has the ability to seal all of the magical abilities of its chosen target. By releasing the power of the Izayoi, a special barrier is created that is impossible to escape from. However, using the Izayoi comes with a price; the loss of one's eyesight. Kusanagi (Sword of Destruction) A sword-like weapon currently wielded by Sechs. One of the Magic Guild's Legacy Weapons, it requires a level of magical power that few people possess, and generally cannot be used for any extended time. Kusanagi is actually comprised of four paired blades, and only Sech's mastery of gravity-based magic allows him to utilize it to its fullest. In addition to being a deadly weapon in its own right, it also has the ability to nullify any kind of "phenomenon intervention". In the hands of someone as powerful as Sechs, it can also manipulate the space/time continuum, allowing small changes to reality to be made. Serial Killings The string of mysterious murders being committed in Shin Yokozaki City. All of the victims appeared to have killed in a particularly gruesome manner. The person responsible for the murders is one of the renegade Ten Sages, who killed the victims in an attempt to trigger their Drives and make them Unions. T-System A sophisticated information control system created by the Takagamahara Organization. Using the Embryo, it is essentially a powerful computer simulator capable of predicting the intentions of all mankind and nudging any individual to more beneficial behaviors. Suzuko Kagari, Touya's mother, was against the development of the T-System. Proof of Existence Information that extends from the present into all possible pasts that validates your existence in this reality. Phenomenon Intervention A phenomenon that is predicates on an individual's "proof of existence". It allows one to re-write discreet pieces of a target's past actions in order to influence the reality of the present. However, if it cannot be determined if an individual actually "exists" or not, performing a phenomenon intervention becomes very difficult, if not impossible. It is also referred to as "The Power of God". Union Officially known as Drive Outbreak Patients, it is accepted that the condition occurs in about 1 in 10,000 people. The treatment of those afflicted by what is commonly known as "Union" is the responsibility of the Mitsurugi Agency. Once a Drive manifests, the victim develops a "crystal" that gives them various supernatural abilities akin to magic. However, the crystal feeds on the soul of its host, eventually driving them insane. The progression of the infection depends on the strength of mind of the individual and the amount of seithr absorbed when their Drive is activated. Those who are particularly adept at magic tend to have their infections progress at a slower rate. The condition has six recognized phases. Those in phase four or lower are considered treatable and are interred for their own safety. Those who have progressed into phase five or six are considered dangerous and are targeted for elimination. At the end of phase six, the body of the victim dissolves into nothingness, leaving only their crystal behind. The current epidemic of Union outbreaks is tied to the Wadatsumi Incident, where minute seithr particles were discharged into the atmosphere and spread throughout the world. Crystal The manifestation of the infection that causes a person to become a Union. This crystalline tumor absorbs seithr, which in turn gives the afflicted special, and mostly dangerous, abilities. As the infection progresses, the color of a Union will change in the following order: phase one: clear; phase two: cyan; phase three: blue; phase four: navy; phase five: midnight; phase six: black. There is also a phase zero, but there is only one known case of this phase occurring. Please refer to the "Strange Red" entry. A Union's crystal will inevitably tie itself to its host's nervous system, causing them to act erratically. Once this occurs, it is generally accepted that any attempt to remove the crystal will result in the death of the afflicted party. Gain Art Gain Art is the name given to the phenomenon where a Union's crystal absorbs excessive amounts of seithr, causing its host to literally self-destruct. In addition, unlike succumbing to phase six disintegration, the crystal will vanish after a Gain Art event. Gain Arts are not a naturally-occurring phenomenon and are triggered by the deliberate manipulation/agitation of a Union's crystal. Irregular Type This is the designation given to those who became Union-infected before the Wadatsumi Incident, as the nature of their illness is markedly different from those who were infected as a result of Wadatsumi fallout. The exact number of Irregular Type Unions is currently unknown. Enhance The term used when a Union consumes the crystal of another Union. A side effect of this behavior is that excessive consumption will cause the offender's crystal to turn dark red and send them into phase zero, a condition known as "Strange Red". Strange Red The term used for Unions who have entered a rare condition known as phase zero. They are marked by a scarlet crystal and dramatically enhanced abilities. There are currently three Strange Reds, with Ripper being the most notorious. Drive The name given to the special ability possessed by those who are Union-infected. Like what is referred to as "magic," Drives use seithr to trigger various kinds of phenomenon, but the overall mechanism is much different. While magic requires incantations and talismans as well as a certain amount of innate skill, Drives only require a crystal, some seithr, strong emotions, and in-grained instincts to trigger some kind of phenomenon. Discover Call (Existence Resonance) A Discover Call is a bell-like chiming that sounds when a Union uses their Drive. Generally, only other Unions can hear it. Discover Call are normally only detectable from a distance of ten meters, but for some reason Touya is able to hear them from a distance of three hundred meters. Mitsurugi Agency An organization responsible for the sheltering and study of those who've become Unions. In addition to their scientific research, they also possess a formidable military force capable of subduing even the most powerful of Unions. Although a private entity, the Mitsurugi Agency has strong ties to a number of governmental agencies and wields considerable influence over public safety policy. They will also go to extraordinary lengths to accomplish its aims. For example, it bought Hakuou North Academy for the sole purpose of keeping an eye on Touya. In the end, it was revealed that the Agency wasn't tracking down Unions in order to treat them, but to harvest their crystals so that they could continue development of Takamagahara's T-System. And the person behind everything was Souichiro Unomaru. Sleipnir (Anti-Ability Warrior) Soldiers trained by the Mitsurugi Agency to fight and subdue Unions. Es is a member of the Sleipnir and is considered one of its most distinguished warriors. Embryo Storage An artificial life form created to be a back-up vessel for the Embryo, it is often referred to with the acronym "Es". It can generate the prime field required to make direct contact with the Boundary. Magic Guild An organization dedicated to all things magic. As they are an incredibly secretive group, very little is actually known about them. They especially despise any kind of information leaks and member defections. Getting permission to leave their island headquarters of Ishana requires a mountain of paperwork as well as the personal approval of the heads of the Guild. Like the Mitsurugi Agency, they are engaged in the research of the Union infection. The Magic Guild is deeply suspicious and jealous of any magical entities not under their control, and will go to great lengths to discredit them and render them powerless. They have hired a bounty hunter to track down and eliminate the Ten Sages who betrayed the Guild as well as stole their most powerful Legacy Weapon. Ishana: City of Mages A metropolis populated primarily by magic users and the headquarters of the Magic Guild, it is commonly referred to as simply "Ishana". Other than the fact that it has a high population of mages, almost nothing is known about how the city functions on a daily basis. Mages Mages are people capable of using various incantations and rituals to convert seithr into various kinds of tangible phenomenon. Aside from the ancient basic elements fire, earth, wind, and water, there are a few mages capable of manipulating gravity. Not everyone can become a mage as it requires an in-born ability to sense and access seithr. Ten Sages An honor bestowed upon those who have proven adept at magic, the Ten Sages are considered the most powerful mages found in both Ishana and the Magic Guild. As the name suggests, there can be only ten Ten Sages at any given time, though there have never been ten mages worthy of the name at the same time in the history of the Guild. It is believed that the title of Ten Sage no longer carries the same weight as it once did, and that one can now join their ranks simply by having the right connections. The renegade Ten Sages currently wanted by the Magic Guild for stealing a Legacy Weapon are after Touya Kagari. One of the wanted Ten Sages is Sechs, who is Kuon's older brother. Sech's ultimate aim is to use Touya's Grimoire to destroy the Embryo. Amanohokosaka Clan A family of exorcists and magic users whose line reaches back into the period before recorded history. Once each generation, a daughter of the family inherits the title of "Amanohokosaka Shrine Maiden". The clan currently is in an uneasy alliance with the Mitsurugi Agency. Mei, the current Amanohokosaka Shrine Maiden, is in charge of all anti-Union activities in Shin Yokozaki City. The land where the Wadatsumi Research Facility is located once belonged to and was guarded by the clan. One of the first shrine maidens attempted to make contact with the Azure and inadvertently called forth the Black Beast. Exorcist Similar in many ways to mages, especially in their ability to manipulate seithr, exorcists require talismans and charms in order to trigger any kind of phenomenon. And like mages, the ability to perform magic is passed down from parent to child. Azure Shrine Maiden The original shrine maiden of the Amanohokosaka clan. It is believed that she somehow stopped the manifestation of absolute destruction that emerged from the depths of Hades and threatened the existence of the world. It was only through the knowledge she obtained by making contact with the Azure that she was able to stop the Black Beast from rising. Black Beast The manifestation of destruction and chaos said to have been driven back by the Azure Shrine Maiden. According to folklore and legend, the Black Beast was believed to signal the end of the world as it emerged from the depths of the Earth to eventually consume every living thing. An imposing obsidian monstrosity, its body is covered in veins akin to rivers of molten lava and its eyes burn like hellfire. Gag Reel Maha Raja The curry restaurant that Touya slaves away at as an indentured servant. He is joined by a not-quite-right co-worker obsessed with ascension through curry and a psychotic manager, both of whom completely ignore the business side of things in order to pursue some kind of cockamamie plan. Black Curry Ringo's heinous, unholy curry of atonement. Those unfortunate souls forced to eat it will find themselves writhing in pain for three days and nights as it feels like a jagged glass snake makes its way through their guts. However, it is currently unknown whether this is a result of the recipe and ingredients used, or if it's just because Ringo's cooking straight-up sucks. Temple of Dao A temple where you can change job classes just by casually swinging by and asking politely. However, be warned that when you change jobs you level will reset to one. And your satisfaction isn't guaranteed. Kinda sucks, doesn't it? Cake Shop -Ten Sages- A pastry shop located across from Maha Raja. Considered the best sweets shop in the city, its staff rivals that of Maha Raja in terms of pure shadiness. Exorcist Primarily folks that help those possessed by evil spirits, there's one in particular who runs several questionable fangirl sites dedicated to a particular NEET, all of which generate some serious coin CPM for the win, baby!. Mitsurugi Agency A shadowy organization dedicated to the recovery of the Legendary Ingredients. Currently a group of one (well, two if you include the deal he made with the devil), it's not like that because he doesn't have any friends. Nope, not at all. Totally coincidental that he just happened to sell his soul for help. Doki Doki Duel Sechs! A site that collects any and all information regarding the legendary shut-in Sechs. Is super-popular with fangirls, making its owner more money than God. Offline Meeting An event where online friends go to see each other in meatspace. However, depending on the reason for getting together and the level of social awkwardness/anxiety, these meet ups can devolve into something not unlike your average wake. Sechs Appreciation Day An event organized by Mei that brings together fans of Sechs from all over Japan... nay, THE ENTIRE WORLD! Legendary Ingredients Three ingredients believed to allow a competent chef to make a curry that will receive the blessing of the Curriliant Goddess. Not available at a store near you, or anyone else for that matter. There are three types: Culinary Enigmas, 100% Natural, and In the Temple of the Sun. Yeah, good luck trying to figure out where those names came from. Yellow Carrot The first ingredient considered to be legendary. It is thought to be a miracle drug that cures a wide variety of ailments as well as a superior source of nutrition. However, since it's currently in the possession of an apprentice pastry chef of dubious talent and poetry-writing skills, it's questionable as to whether the ingredient is really legendary at this point. Green Onion The second ingredient of legend. Currently in the possession of the sleazy, yet talented, pastry chef Drei. Supposedly has the power to make entire armies cry, for some reason. You'd have to be completely batshit insane to actually even consider eating it. Crimson Potato The third legendary ingredient. Some random dude named Avenge has it, for some dumb reason. The color comes from the mold covering it The only people who would eat this culinary abomination are those who've lost a bet. Rainbow Meat The "secret" Legendary Ingredient (you knew there had to be one, right?). Just as the name says, it's iridescent hue contains all the colors of the rainbow. Supposedly, it has the power to fight the dark power emanating from the evil lands to the east. Its flavor is so intense that it will launch the person brave enough to eat it right into another dimension. No, not death. We promise. Maybe. Blue Curry AKA the Azure Curry, it is the horrific concoction birthed by the combination of the Legendary Ingredients. Curriliant Goddess The being that is believed to hold the truth of the world. Is summoned by making the Azure Curry. After all, being an omnipotent being is hungry work. Azure The truth of the world as revealed by the Curriliant Goddess. Also refers to the power held by the gods in general. Unlike the name, it's actually more of a muted yellow; think saffron or turmeric. Phenomenon Intervene Actually "Phenomenon IntervenTION". Basically the result of the gods using their powers, they're events that brook no compromise or manipulation. And despite them being generally taboo, certain people use them to give life to things otherwise best left in the murky realm of fiction. Curriliant Master The title given to those who have walked the peril-fraught Path of Curry, whether they actually wanted to do so or not. Thank the gods this was about curry and not fishing. Kategoria:Library